Titanic
by JakotsuSensei
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the RMS Titanic. But what happens when a forbidden love forms between a poor painter and a victim of an arranged marriage? Bankotsu and Jakotsu will soon find out... rated M for safety... language and MAYBE some other stuff
1. Prologue

TITANIC

A Ban/Ja fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor the idea for Titanic.

PROLOGUE

_A story like mine is rare to come by… Especially for the time it took place… _

_I'm sure you all have heard of the RMS Titanic, the ship of dreams; the one believed to be unsinkable… I myself was a passenger on that ship, and a survivor. To most, Titanic was a passage to freedom. However, to me, it was a slave ship, condemning me to hell… That is, before I met __him__… The wonderful man who saved me in every way a person can be saved. The one who taught me how to love and be loved. The one whose image is permanently engraved in my memory…_

_This is the story of a forbidden love that came to be…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_April 10, 1912 --- Southampton, England_

**BNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!**

The loud horn of the wondrous RMS Titanic filled the air. Hundreds if not thousands of people flooded the streets to either board or wave farewell to their families and friends. Men and women of all ages and classes waited in lines with their tickets, some waiting for their inspections.

A Renault pulled in towards the first class boarding area, coming to a stop. The driver quickly ran out to the passenger door and opened it, stepping to the side so those within too could make their way out. A young man in his early 20's stepped out first, clad in 1st class attire. His long black hair was pulled back and tied beneath the hat he wore. His ivory skin glowed beneath the sunlight, making his deep charcoal eyes stand out among his delicate features. He eyed the ship for a moment before stepping off to the side so the others could exit the car.

Following him, two young women stepped out, one appearing to be 19 with long jet-black hair and piercing eyes which were an unusual hazel, seeing almost red in the sunlight. The older woman too hand long black hair with sharp aqua-colored eyes which seemed cold as ice.

The young man looked towards the younger woman with an unimpressed expression, "I don't see what all the fuss is about… It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania."

"You can be blasé about some things, Jakotsu, but not about Titanic. It's over 100 ft. longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious, thank heavens." The young woman then turned to the older woman, "Your son isn't easy to impress, Kaguya…"

Kaguya turned her gaze to study the grand ship, taking a few steps forward, "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

"It _is_ unsinkable. Kami himself could sink this ship."

An older man walked up to the three, tapping Jakotsu's shoulder to catch his attention, "Sir, you'll have to check your bags through the main terminal, round that way—"

Jakotsu nonchalantly handed the man a five, him accepting it, "I put my faith in you, good sir." He then pointed to yet another man, "See him."

"Y-yes, sir. My pleasure, sir."

As the porter rambled on, the family right-hand man, Naraku, took over. Dragging him to the Renault, he pointed everything out, "Move these trunks here, and 12 more in the Daimler. We'll have all this lot up in the rooms."

"Kaguya. Abi. I suppose we better hurry," Jakotsu suggested with little emotion.

With that said, they all weaved between vehicles and handcarts, avoiding the rush of 2nd and 3rd class passengers, as well as many well-wishers as they made their way toward the 20 ft. high platform which the higher class were boarding through. As Jakotsu walked along the boarding bridge, he started at the entrance, his eyes glossed with dread, "_Tch… this stupid ship is simply dragging me to America in chains. I suppose, though, I need to maintain this proper appearance for mother and Abi… But how much must my soul scream to be free…?_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The view of the Titanic could be seen a few blocks away towering above the terminal buildings like the skyline of a city. The steamer's whistles echoed across Southampton. So was the sight from the window of a nearby pub crowded with dockworkers and a few of the ship's crew.

Four men sat around a table playing an extremely serious hand of poker. In the middle lay bills and coins from 4 different countries along with two 3rd class tickets which read "White Star Line RMS Titanic." Two of the men began to argue in Swedish, causing the other two to stare with arched brows.

"You stupid fish head," one snapped, "I can't believe you bet our tickets!"

"You lost our money," the other retorted, "I'm just trying to get it back. No shut up and take a card."

The youngest of all the men shifted his bright blue eyes towards the bickering Swedes, then looked back to his hand of card, contemplating his next move. Coming to a choice, he looked to the men once again, "Hit me again, Sven."

The young man took the card and slipped it into his hand. He quietly looked over it, his eyes betraying nothing. His friend sat next to him, licking his lips nervously as he refused a card. His golden eyes quivered beneath his white bangs, slightly flinching as the Titanic's whistle blared once again as a final warning.

The blue eyed man took a deep breath, feeling that time was running out, "The moment of truth, boys. Somebody's life is about to change… What do you have, Inuyasha?"

The white haired man tossed his cards on the table with a look of aggravation.

"Let's see… Inuyasha's got niente," he observed as the next man set down his cards, "Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh… Two pair… I'm sorry, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's face turned slightly red with anger at his friend's apology, ranting in a language they had picked up on their travels, "What do you mean 'sorry', Bankotsu!? What have you got!? Did you lose our money?? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo—"

"Sorry, you're not gonna see your mama again for a long time," Bankotsu cut in as he threw his cards onto the table, " 'Cause we're goin' to America!! Full house, boys!!!"

The table exploded into shouting and laughing as the two men jumped up with excitement. However, everything was cut off when Olaf grabbed Bankotsu by the shirt, looking him straight in the eye and raising his fist. He winced slightly, awaiting a blow to the face, but it never came. Instead, Olaf let him go and struck Sven to the floor, yelling in Swedish.

Bankotsu laughed slightly and quickly hugged Inuyasha out of joy, "We're outta here! To the land o' the free and the home of the REAL hotdogs! We're ridin' in high style now! We're practically goddamned royalty, ragazzo mio!!"

"You see? It's my destiny," Inuyasha yelled with excitement, "Like I told you. I'm going to l'America!! To be a millionaire!!"

"No, mate," the pub keeper cut in, "Titanic goes to America. In five minutes."

"Shit!! Come on, Inuyasha!!"

Bankotsu and Inuyasha quickly raked the money and tickets off of the table and grabbed their bags, running out the door. They sprinted as fast as they could, weaving around the crowd towards the boarding entrance of the ship. As they approached, the boarding bridge began to be pulled away, the men running even faster.

"Wait," Bankotsu called out, "We're passengers!!"

Running up the bridge, they were stopped by a crewman at the door. Officer Moody looked at the two young men who were flushed and panting from the sprint to the ship. He looked at their tickets, then back to them, "Have you been through the inspection queue?"

"Of course," Bankotsu lied casually, "Anyway, we don't have lice. We're Americans."

Moody stared at the two questioningly, but didn't bother pressing into the matter since there was no time left, "Right. Come aboard."

Bankotsu and Inuyasha quickly jumped through the door and ran down the corridor with bright smiles spread across their faces.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!!" Bankotsu nudged Inuyasha slightly.

They both made their way to the poop deck, leaning against the rail to wave goodbye to everyone below.

"You know somebody?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Of course not," Bankotsu replied, "That's not the point… Goodbye!! I'll miss you!!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Goodbye!!! I'll never forget you!!!"

As the many passengers waved farewell, the Titanic was pulled away from the dock. It then picked up speed as it head out towards the open ocean. Bankotsu and Inuyasha made their way down to the 3rd class level. They walked down the narrow corridors through the confusion of many immigrants trying to translate the English signs and argue over luggage. Finding their room, they walked in, two other men already inside.

Inuyasha quickly jumped onto the remaining top bunk, Bankotsu hitting him lightly, "Who says _YOU _get top bunk, huh?"

The two other men eyed them strangely, then looked at each other, "…Where's Sven?"

Titanic's maiden voyage then began…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well, that's chapter one. I dunno, I got the idea for writing this fanfic a) because I went to an exhibit of Titanic a couple weeks ago and b) I just saw a commercial for the movie on TV. XD So yeah, I hope you like my own little yaoi version of it ;; Don't forget to comment:3


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money."

Abi raised her eyebrow as she looked at Jakotsu, who was looking through the many paintings of his with their maid. The room was a millionaire suite in an Empire style, with two bedrooms, a bath, wardrobe room, and a large sitting room. In addition, there was a private 50 ft. promenade deck outside.

Jakotsu looked towards his fiancée in the doorway with a slight pout on his face, "You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like in a dream… there's truth without logic."

"What's the artist's name?" the maid asked.

"Something Picasso?"

"Tch. He'll never amount to a thing," Abi snuffed as she walked towards him, "I must say, I've never seen a man as interested in 'art' as you, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu simply shrugged as he placed one of the paintings on a small couch. The maid, Kagura, took a good look at the room as she placed their clothing in the large walk-in closet, admiring the new feel, "It smells so brand new, like they built it all just for us. I mean, just think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first—"

Abi then took a step closer towards Jakotsu with a seductive grin, cutting Kagura off, "And when I crawl beneath the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first."

Jakotsu nearly dropped another painting he had picked up, shocked by Abi's comment. Even Kagura blushed at the innuendo. She quietly made her way out of the room to leave the two alone. Abi walked even closer to her fiancée and wrapped her arms around his waist, staring into his eyes, "… The first and only forever…"

Jakotsu's expression revealed how bleak a prospect it was for him, yet not enough for her to notice. He knew that what she said was merely out of possession over him, and it made his heart sorrowful. Never had he wanted this engagement with her, or any woman for that matter. However, he had no way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history."

A middle aged man spoke to everyone around the table, "Our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up."

Thomas Andrews, who sat next to him disliking the attention, simply grinned slightly, "Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here it is… willed into solid reality."

A young woman sitting across from Jakotsu raised her slim eyebrow out of curiosity, her pink tinted eyelids slightly closed questioningly, "Why're ships always bein' called 'she'? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?" Everyone laughed as she continued, "Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes at the useless conversations started around the table. It was all the same; the usual sophisticated get-togethers with talk of rich accomplishments. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver case, taking out a cigarette and lighter. Kaguya's gaze fixed on her son as he lit it and began to smoke without care.

"You know I don't like that, Jakotsu," Kaguya scolded in a low tone.

Jakotsu turned his head to look at her, blowing a puff of smoke in her direction with disrespect. Abi quickly grabbed the cigarette and stubbed it out, scowling at her fiancée, "He knows…"

A waiter made his way to the table and turned his attention to Abi for an order, "We'll both have the lamb, with a little mint sauce… You like lamb, right, Dear?"

Jakotsu grinned mockingly, then turned his gaze towards a glass of water. The woman across from him, Sango, watched the dynamic between the three and spoke up, "Are you gonna cut his meat for him too there, Abi? … Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury… and safety—"

"Do you know of Dr. Freud?" Jakotsu cut in with a smirk, "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay. Smart man in my opinion."

"My God, Jakotsu. What has gotten into you?" Kaguya was clearly appalled by his attitude.

"Excuse me." Jakotsu quickly stood up and stalked away, leaving his mother mortified.

"I do apologize…"

Sango grinned slightly as she watched Jakotsu make his way out of the dining hall, "He's a pistol, Abi. I hope you can handle him."

Abi tensed slightly, yet was feigning unconcern, "Well, I'll have to mind what he reads from now on, won't I, Ms. Sango?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu sat along a bench, a leather bound sketch pad in front of him supported by his knee. With a charcoal pencil, he sketched a man with his daughter who were watching seagulls along the ship deck. Each detail seemed almost, if not perfect. Inuyasha leaned over his shoulder slightly and nodded at the outcome of the drawing.

A young man stood by the bench they shared, watching as a crewmember strolled by walking three small dogs. He scowled and grunted slightly; judging by the grooming of the dogs, they belonged to the higher class.

"Tch… That's typical," the man scuffed, "First class dogs come down here to take a shit…"

Bankotsu looked up from his sketch towards him, "That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things."

"Like we could forget… I'm Miroku Tsujitani."

The young man extended his hand, Bankotsu meeting his with a friendly shake, "Bankotsu Kusao."

"So, do you make any money with your drawings?"

"Eh, some…"

Bankotsu glanced off to the B deck promenade spotting a young man standing near the rail. His feminine-like features made him tilt his head questioningly as to if his eyes deceived him or not. One way or the other, he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

The young man stared down at the water below, removing a hat which he wore and tossing it over the rail with a look of sadness. Inuyasha tapped Miroku lightly as they both looked at the young artist, guessing he merely admired the lifestyle the other man lived… or maybe it was something else.

The upper class man suddenly turned his gaze, spotting Bankotsu still staring at him. He quickly looked away, keeping his proper stature, but soon found his eyes trailing back to the lower deck. Just then, a young woman walked up behind him and took his arm. However, he quickly jerked it away and stormed off, the woman following.

Bankotsu watched until they both disappeared along the A deck promenade. Miroku blinked slightly and broke the silence, "Forget it, boy. You'd be more likely to have angels flying out of your ass than to live the splendid lifestyle as them."

"I simply wonder, living such a lifestyle, why did he look so distressed?" Bankotsu wondered aloud.

"I swear, for a minute I woulda thought it was a woman in men's clothes," Inuyasha noted.

Bankotsu kept silent, his heart pounding for some reason he couldn't explain. Who was the man he saw on the higher decks? Why did the sense of sorrow surround him?

Shaking his head slightly, he returned to his artwork…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jakotsu took a seat at one of the dining tables with Abi and Kaguya, once again caught in the middle of useless conversation. He stared blankly at the plate in front of him, not paying any mind to the rest of the guests. Removing a small fork from the crab salad which sat before him, he placed it against his arm beneath the table, pressing harder and harder on it until it drew blood. He winced slightly and placed the fork back onto the table, standing once again.

"I'm really not hungry," he stated, "I'm just going to go back to the room… or maybe get some fresh air…"

With nothing but a glance in response from his mother and fiancée, he made his way out of the dining hall, walking along the corridor towards his room. He entered the suite and quietly shut the door behind him, walking to a large vanity mirror. He gazed at his reflection for a moment before snapping. With an anguished cry, he tore off his tie shredding it at the seams. In a frenzy, he clawed at himself, his clothes, and his hair, the pin holding it up flying across the room allowing it to flow down. He flung everything off the dresser, sending it all crashing into the wall. He then grabbed a small hand-mirror and hurled it against the vanity, cracking it.

He knelt on the floor, his sobs filling the now quiet room, "_I can't… I can't do this anymore… I want it to end… I WANT IT TO END!!_"

With that thought, he quickly ran out of the room, making his way to the A deck promenade. He raced along the deck, his hair whipping wildly behind him. His face was streaked with tears of anger, hatred, and desperation. All those who were on the deck just stared, shocked by the young man's emotional display.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu kicked back on one of the benches as he gazed at the stars blazing gloriously overhead, smoking a cigarette. Hearing the pounding sound of someone running, he turned to see a figure race past him, sob trailing along with them.

"_… That guy… It's the one I saw earlier… I wonder what happened to him._"

He watched as the young man finally came to a stop, slamming into the base of the stern flagpole and clinging to it with ragged breathing. He gazed out at the black water below, then began to climb over the railing. He kept his back against the rail, leaning outward as he stared at the white foam below formed by the propellers.

"Don't do it." Bankotsu walked up behind him.

The man quickly whipped his head around, giving him a better view of his face. His features were very feminine; delicate, pale skin, dark eyes, black hair flowing around him. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought it was a woman in men's clothing.

"Stay back," the man warned, his voice like that of a woman's, "Don't come any closer!"

Bankotsu reached his hand out towards him with a look of concern, "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in."

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it… I'll let go!"

Bankotsu took a few steps forward and tossed the cigarette overboard, "… No you won't."

"What do you mean 'no I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!"

"Well, you would've done it already."

The young man looked at him with slight confusion, wiping his tears away to get a better look, almost losing his balance, "You're distracting me. Go away…"

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go, I'll have to jump in after you."

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone will kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

The young man looked down at the ocean below, tightening his grip around the rail. The reality factor of what he was about to do was starting to sink in, "… How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over… um… Ever been ice fishing?"

"Huh?"

"Well, ice fishing is where you chop a hole in the—"

"I know what ice fishing is!"

"Sorry. It's just… you look like an indoor boy. Anyway, my father and I went out together, and I fell through some thin ice. I'm tellin' ya… Water that cold… Like that down there… it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think… 'least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy…"

Bankotsu smirked slightly as he leaned in a bit, "That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship here… Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."

The young man stared at him for a few moments, catching his bright blue gaze which seemed to fill his universe for some unknown reason. With a slight nod, he extended his hand, "Alright."

Bankotsu firmly grabbed his hand and held him steady until he turned around. He let out a sigh of relief and grinned, "My name's Bankotsu Kusao."

"I'm Jakotsu Shichinintai Orikasa."

"Haha! I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down."

Jakotsu laughed slightly as he started to climb back over the rail. However, he lost his balance and slipped off completely, "AHH!!!"

Bankotsu quickly tightened his grip and held on to keep him from plummeting into the black abyss below, "WO!"

"HELP!!! HELP ME!!!!"

A few crew men nearby could hear the cry of what sounded like a woman and quickly took off running to see what was going on.

"I've got you," Bankotsu reassured, "I won't let go. Now, pull yourself up!"

Jakotsu nodded and used all of his strength to pull himself up. Bankotsu did the best he could to pull him back over, finally succeeding. The older man fell to the floor hard, knocking him down with him. When the crew members arrived, the scene didn't look too good. The items Jakotsu carried in his pockets had fallen out, making it seem like Bankotsu had tried to mug him.

"Stand back!! Don't move an inch!" The crewman warned, turning to the others, "Fetch the Master at Arms!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well, that's it for chapter 2 :D I hope everything is turning out ok. Please send me reviews on what you all thought. Now, on to chapter 3!!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How _dare_ you try to mug my fiancée??"

Abi yelled furiously at the smaller man in front of her. Bankotsu had been detained by the burly Master at Arms, handcuff around his wrists. He turned his gaze toward Jakotsu, yet was grabbed by the snarling older woman with surprising force, "Look at _ME_, you filth!"

"Abi, stop." Jakotsu cut in, placing his hand over her shoulder, "It was an accident."  
Abi's amber eyes shot towards him, "An accident? How the hell was this an—"

"It was stupid… I was leaning over the rails to see the propellers when I slipped." Jakotsu made eye contact with the younger man, silently begging him to play along, "I would have gone overboard, but Mr. Kusao saved me, almost going over as well."

"Was that the way of it," the Master at Arms asked Bankotsu with a doubtful tone.

Bankotsu kept his gaze toward Jakotsu for another moment, knowing they now shared a secret. He then nodded to answer the question, "Uh huh. That was pretty much it."

"Well, the boy's a hero then!"

The cuffs were then removed from Bankotsu's wrists, relieving him of all charges. The young man rubbed his wrists which somewhat ached from the metal cooled by the frigid air. Jakotsu heaved a sigh of relief as he grinned slightly, nodding his head in gratitude for him playing along. Abi stared at the two questionably, but merely brushed it off, rubbing her fiancée's arms as if to warm him up, "Let's get you inside… You must be freezing."

"Wait a minute," Jakotsu urged, looking towards Bankotsu once again, "Hey, um, maybe you could join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Jakotsu! What are you—"

"Will you?"

Bankotsu grinned and nodded his head slightly, "Alright. Count me in."

Abi seemed slightly appalled by the fact that a passenger of steerage was going to join them the next night. However, a grin spread across her lips as she spoke with a hint of irritation, "Yes… You can regale our group with your heroic tale…"

With everything agreed upon, everyone began to go their separate ways. Bankotsu grabbed his belongings from the bench and turned to watch Jakotsu disappear into the corridor back to his room.

"_Amazing how much that man seems to hide from the others… pain from his surroundings maybe? … Don't worry, Jakotsu Orikasa. I'll keep our little secret…_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jakotsu sat at the vanity, brushing out his ruffled hair with a sigh, thinking about the young man who saved his life a mere hour before. Those blue eyes made him forget all the pain he felt for a moment. It wasn't like anything he felt before. The mere thought of him made his heart race, but why? Despite his mother's constant scolding, his preference always remained the same. Perhaps this guardian angel took his heart?

Noticing a figure at the door through the reflection in the cracked vanity mirror, he regained his senses, seeing Abi standing there. She slowly made her way towards him, her expression softer than usual.

"I know you've been melancholy, and I don't pretend to know why…"

"I'm fine… Don't worry about it," Jakotsu scuffed, not wanting to even look at her.

Abi took a deep breath and held out a black velvet box, Jakotsu accepting it with a slight look of surprise, "I found this a few days ago in one of the most expensive shops in Europe. I intended to save it for the engagement party, but I thought tonight would be perfect. Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you…"

Jakotsu slowly opened the box. Within lay a silver hair pin with a blue crystal on the end. Embedded in the crystal was an orange butterfly, the creature he had an unusual fascination with. He couldn't help but admire its beauty, "I-Is this real?"

"Yes, it is. The butterfly was trapped within the crystal hundreds of years ago and kept its marvelous appearance. And what's more, it was unusually small which made it unique."

"_A butterfly… trapped within a beautiful crystal… Trapped… Trapped…"_  
Abi took the hairpin and placed it in his hair. They both stared into the mirror, admiring how well a feminine accessory matched his features, "Something like this seems royal."

"We _are_ royalty, Jakotsu… I'll give you anything you wish, just don't deny me. Open your heart to me…"

All Jakotsu could do was stare off into space, "_… Trapped…"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_April 13, 1912_

Bankotsu sat along a bench on B deck playing with a young girl, drawing funny faces in his sketchbook to make her laugh. The young 7 year old seemed amazed by his ability and watched attentively. Inuyasha was a bit further down the deck, conversing with a young woman.

"My name is Inuyasha. And you are?"

"K-Kagome… Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome's attention quickly trailed away from Inuyasha for a moment when she caught someone in the corner of her eye. Inuyasha too turned his attention to see the same young man they had spotted on the promenade clad in first class attire. Bankotsu noticed that everyone's attention was elsewhere and tried to follow their gaze when he spotted Jakotsu walking towards him.

"Hello, Bankotsu," Jakotsu greeted with a grin.

"Hello again." Bankotsu couldn't help but still be shocked at the fact that Jakotsu would come back to see him.

"Could I speak to you in private?"

"Uh, yes. Of course."

Bankotsu quickly stood up and started to walk with the older man, the other staring at them with confusion. Why would a first class passenger want to speak with someone from steerage? None of them had been told about the night before…

The two young men walked side by side, passing people reading and talking in their steamer chairs, some of whom glanced curiously at the mismatched duo. It some ways, it made Bankotsu feel out of place.

"Mr. Kusao—"

"Please, call me Bankotsu."

"Bankotsu… I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you."

"Well, here you are."

"Here I am. I… I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion."

"You're welcome, Jakotsu"

"I know what you must be thinking… 'Poor little rich boy. What does _he_ know about misery?"

"That's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was… what could have happened to this guy to think he had no way out."

"I don't… It wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber… a butterfly in crystal."

Bankotsu looked at him strangely, not knowing that Jakotsu was referring to the hairpin he had received the night before. The older man then continued in a rush, "I just had to get away… just run and run and run… and then I was at this black rail and there was no more ship… even the Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really thought about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious. I'll show them… They'll be sorry!!"

"Uh huh. They're be sorry. 'Course you'll be dead."

Jakotsu lowered his head slightly, "Oh god… I am such an utter fool."

"That woman from last night… Is she one of them?"

"… Oh, Abi. She is…"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Worse I'm afraid. She's my fiancée."

"I see. So you feel like you're stuck on a train and can't get off 'cuz you're going to marry her."

"Yes, exactly!"

"So don't marry her."

"If only it were that simple…"

"It _is_ that simple."

"Oh, Bankotsu… Please don't judge me until you've seen my world."

"I guess I will tonight."

Trying desperately to change the subject, Jakotsu glanced at the sketchbook the younger man carried, "What's that?"

"Just some sketches…"

"May I?"

Bankotsu handed him the sketchbook as they both sat down on a couple of deck chairs to look through it. Each of the sketches were expressive with humanity: an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, a father and daughter at the rail. The faces were luminous and alive.

"Bankotsu, these are quite good! Really they are."

"Well, they didn't think much of them in Paris."

Just then, a few loose sketches fell out of the book and were taken away by the wind. Bankotsu quickly scrambled around to catch them, but only got two. The rest flew over the rail. Jakotsu's face grew paler than usual, his heart sinking as the drawings fell into the ocean.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Truly!"

"They didn't think much of them in Paris," Bankotsu repeated with a slight grin, amused by Jakotsu's reaction. He snapped his wrist, shaking his drawing in a flourish, "I just seem to spew them out. Besides, they're not worth a damn anyway."

As if to emphasize his statement, he let the two sketches go, watching as they sailed off.

"You're deranged," Jakotsu laughed, turning the page, "… Well, well…"

Before him lay a series of nude sketches, all of which were of women. Normally, he would have cringed at such a sight. However, he was more caught up with the detail and expressions put into them. Trying to keep his proper composure, he looked towards Bankotsu, "And these were drawn from life?"

"Yup. That's the good thing about Paris. Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off."

Jakotsu mentally grunted as he continued to look through the sketches. He then noted that several of them featured the same woman, "I see you liked this one… You used her several times."

"She had beautiful hands."

"I think you must have had a love affair with her."

"No, no! Just with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute."

Bankotsu turned the page to show better view of the woman, causing the older man to nearly choke. Jakotsu quickly collected himself and became more serious, looking at the younger man, "You have a gift, Bankotsu. You do… You see people."

"I see you."

Jakotsu quickly found himself lost in the depths of the Bankotsu's beautiful blue eyes once again, "… and?"

Bankotsu grinned, "You wouldn't have jumped."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to set along the horizon as Bankotsu and Jakotsu continued to walk along the decks, chatting away like long time friends. Many passengers still sat about, drinking tea and hot cocoa as they watched the sunset.

"You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist," Jakotsu ranted, "living in a garret, poor but free!"

Bankotsu laughed slightly, "You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar."

"Listen, buster. I _hate_ caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head!"

"I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"Well, alright. There's something in me, Bankotsu. I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I dunno… a dancer. Better yet, a moving picture actor!"

Along the deck was a photographer, taking random pictures of the passengers. Jakotsu grinned and pulled Bankotsu toward him to take a few shots. In the first shot, Jakotsu posed tragically at the rail, the back of his hand pressed against his forehead. The next shot was of Bankotsu sitting on a deck chair pretending to be a Pasha, Jakotsu fanning him like a slave. Next, Bankotsu was on his knees, pleading with his hands clasped around Jakotsu while he stood in bored disdain. Finally, a picture of the two of them acting out a cowboy shoot-out.

The two of them then made their way towards the A deck rail, leaning shoulder to shoulder. The moment in itself made Jakotsu happier than he had ever been. It was… perfect. They stood around conversing even more.

"So then what, Mr. Wandering Bankotsu?"

"Sold my drawings for 10 cents a piece, making almost a dollar a day. Then I decided to go to Paris and see what the _real_ artists were doing."

Jakotsu then looked up at the sky, "Why can't I be like you, Bankotsu? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there sometime… to that pier. Even if we only ever just talk about it."

"Alright. We'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer, ride the rollercoaster 'til we throw up, and we'll ride horses on the beach. Right on the surf."

"Teach me new things. Like how to throw a punch," Jakotsu joked.

"What, they don't teach you that stuff in finishing school?"

"Haha! No."

"Ok then. Come on."

Bankotsu tugged his arm and made a fighting stance, throwing a punch at the air. He then instructed Jakotsu to do the same. The older man did his best to copy what he'd done, but failed miserably, falling forward as Bankotsu caught him. They both couldn't help but burst out laughing.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two turn the attention towards a woman standing there with an annoyed look on her face. It was Kaguya, along with Sango and a couple other women.

"O-oh! Mother. Um… May I introduce Bankotsu Kusao."

"Charmed I'm sure…" Kaguya continued to stare at Bankotsu like an insect that had to be squashed.

Meanwhile the others looked at the younger man with great interest. Sango then grinned brightly, "Well, Bankotsu, it seems like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot."

A bugler then sounded, announcing dinner was ready. Sango raised her eyebrow, "Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?"

"Let's get ready, Mother," Jakotsu motioned, pulling her away, "See you later, Bankotsu."

"Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing," Sango asked the young man.

"Not really," Bankotsu laughed.

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit… What are you planning to wear?"

Bankotsu looked down at his clothes, then back up at her, shrugging.

"I figured," Sango laughed, "Come on…"

She then pulled the young man away toward her room for a change of clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Whew! Took a few days but i got it done. :D Please review. Now on to chapter 4:3


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ha! I was right!" Sango grinned happily as she stared at Bankotsu, who stood in front of her in a tux, "It's just about the right size."

"Pretty close," Bankotsu agreed as he admired himself in the tall mirror.

"You shine like a new penny."

Bankotsu grinned and walked towards the door, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knew absolutely nothing about the upper class society and their customs. Luckily, Sango had given him a crash course. He left the room and strolled down the hallway towards the main dining hall.

"Good evening, sir," one of the stewards greeted as they opened the large, elegant dining room doors.

As Bankotsu stepped through the doors, he found himself breathless at the splendor spread out before him. Above his head was an enormous glass dome with a crystal chandelier at its center. Men and women dressed elegantly filled the hall carrying on in conversation.

As he walked down the stairway, various men nodded a perfunctory greeting. He simply nodded back, trying to make himself seem sophisticated. He studied those around him to copy their stature, however shifted his attention to two familiar figures.

Abi and Kaguya strolled down the stairs laughing and gossiping. They both walked past him without recognition. Soon following, Jakotsu made his way towards the main hall. Bankotsu once again shifts his attention and was taken aback. He seemed somewhat different than before. Happier perhaps? Either way, he seemed to glow.

"Hello, Bankotsu," Jakotsu greeted with a smile.

"Good evening, Sir Jakotsu," Bankotsu joked.

Jakotsu laughed slightly as he and Bankotsu made their way towards his mother and fiancée, "Abi, surely you remember Mr. Kusao."

Abi jumped back slightly, caught off guard, "Kusao! I didn't recognize you. That's amazing. You could almost pass for a gentleman."

Jakotsu raised his eyebrow at his fiancée's rude remark, but Bankotsu shook his head as if to say not to mind it.

They all made their way along the hall, Jakotsu explaining who was who and what they did. Finally, everyone arrived to the table and took their seats. Kaguya didn't waste any time in firing up a conversation, "Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Kusao. I hear they are quite good on this ship."

"The best I've seen, ma'am," Bankotsu replied with a smile, "Hardly any rats."

Jakotsu then motioned surreptitiously for Bankotsu to take his napkin off his plate. Bankotsu did so with a slight nod of thanks.

"Mr. Kusao is joining us from third class," Abi pointed out to the others, "He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night."

A waiter then made his way around the table, starting with Bankotsu, "How do you take your caviar, sir?"

"Just a soupcon of lemon," Abi suggested for him, turning her attention to him, "It improves the flavor with champagne."

Bankotsu simply shook his head towards the waiter, "No caviar for me, thanks… Never did like it much."

He looked towards Jakotsu, pokerfaced, causing him to smile.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Kusao?" Kaguya asked.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on Kami's good humor," Bankotsu replied as he grabbed a fish fork to eat the salad that was placed before him.

Jakotsu gave him another look, picking up the proper fork and prompting him with his eyes, causing him to blush slightly as he changed forks. Sango giggled slightly in her chair at his childish appearance.

Kaguya then resumed the conversation, "And you find that kind of rootless existence appealing, do you?"

Jakotsu's jaw nearly dropped at his mother's antics, but remained silent as Bankotsu once again spoke with confidence, "Well… yes, ma'am, I do. It's a big world and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talking about going to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to be dealt next. See, my parents died when I was 12, and I've been on the road ever since. Something like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you… To make each day count."

Sango raised her glass in salute, "Well said, Bankotsu."

Jakotsu too raised his glass with a smile, "To making it count."

Kaguya looked annoyed as she eyed Bankotsu with major dislike, deciding to press him further, "How is it you have the means to travel?"

Bankotsu began to get annoyed as well, but kept himself calm and composed, "I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker. A _very_ lucky hand."

"All of life is a game of luck," one of the dinner guests said.

"Real men should make their own luck," Abi pushed, seemingly out of place.

As the night went on, everyone talked amongst each other about money opportunities and whatnot. Jakotsu lowered his voice and caught Bankotsu's attention discreetly, "Next, it'll be brandies in the smoking room."

As if on cue, one of the gentlemen stood up and addressed the others, "Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?"

Jakotsu chuckled to himself and clued Bankotsu in more, "Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

"Joining us, Orikasa and Kusao?" the gentleman asked, "You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

Jakotsu shook his head as Bankotsu stood up, "No thanks… I'm heading back."

As the other men left, Jakotsu lightly tugged Bankotsu's jacket with a slight look of sadness, "Must you go, Bankotsu?"

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," Bankotsu replied, slipping a piece of paper to the older man.

Kaguya watched with a scowl as the young man walked away from the table across the large room. Jakotsu looked at the piece of paper and opened it secretly beneath the table reading, _"Make it count. Meet me at the clock…"_

Jakotsu then stood up and looked to Abi and his mother, faking a yawn, "I'm going to head back to the room… I feel exhausted."

Without waiting for a response, he walked away. He crossed the A-deck foyer, sighting Bankotsu at the landing above. He had his back towards him, staring at the clock at the top of the first flight of stairs. It softly struck the hour, causing Jakotsu to take a deep breath as he walked towards the younger man.

Bankotsu turned around and smiled at him, "So… You wanna go to a _real_ party?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to post the new chapter. I've been sick all month and couldn't type. Xx Anyway, I'm going to try to post up the other chapters as fast as I can. Remember to give me reviews:3 Now, on to chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Music and commotion filled the large space as Bankotsu led Jakotsu down towards the third class general room. A small group of men sat on a platform playing their instruments joyfully as people of all ages danced, drank wine and beer, smoked, and laughed.

Jakotsu took a seat at one of the tables and watched with a grin as Bankotsu was then pulled to the main floor by a little girl to dance. As he watched everyone having fun, he thought about how his life was so different and boring compared to the life which surrounded him, "_They're so lively…_"

Miroku walked up to the newcomer and placed a pint of stout in front of him with a friendly grin, "You look like you could use a drink."

Jakotsu looked to the stranger and accepted it with a slight grin and a nod of thanks, drinking most of it very quickly. Like Bankotsu in first class, this was all so new to him. He was never used to such lively dancing, arm wrestling at the tables, or even fights breaking out here and there followed by hysterical laughs. However, it brought a sense of spirit and adventure to him.

As the current tune ended, Bankotsu looked to the older man then back to the little girl, "I'm going to try to get him to dance now, ok?"

Jakotsu's eyes widened slightly as he shook his head, but Bankotsu pulled him up anyway. The little girl watched in slight confusion as the two men got into a dancing stance. The younger man, however, grinned at her, "You're still my best girl, Rin."

Rin smiled slightly and scurried off to her father. Jakotsu shook slightly with nerves as Bankotsu's hand trailed down to the small of his back to get him to stand right and blushed slightly, "I-I don't know the steps."

Bankotsu laughed slightly in response, "Neither do I. Don't think and just go with it."

The two men started dancing in circles, awkward at first, but they slowly got into the rhythm of the music dancing faster and faster as the music sped up. As time went by, everyone had turned their attention to them and clapped to cheer them on. Inuyasha, who was among the crowd, pulled Kagome to the floor with Bankotsu and Jakotsu to dance, whirling her around. Soon, the music ended, and the four of them took a bow.

Jakotsu, exhilarated and slightly tipsy, walked with Bankotsu back to the table and grabbed a cigarette Miroku was smoking and took a huge drag. Inuyasha looked at him with an arched eyebrow, but brushed his thoughts aside. Bankotsu leaned towards him with a grin and nudged him, "How are you two doing?"

"We're getting along just fine," Inuyasha replied with a grin.

Miroku then handed them all more drinks, Jakotsu chugging his, showing off. Everyone stared at him with amusement as he slowly lowered the pint from his lips, "What? You think a first class boy can't drink?"

Everyone within the room resumed their dancing, the music picking up once again. In the commotion, a man bumped into Miroku, who spilled his drink all over Jakotsu. Bankotsu jumped back slightly and pushed the man to move along, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Get out of here!"

He then turned to Jakotsu to ask if he was alright, but the older man was laughing too hard to even respond. After a few moments, he turned to Bankotsu with a tipsy smile, "Wanna dance again?"

Without even waiting for a response, he pulled him out to the main dance floor once again. However, he quickly lost his balance and fell forward, Bankotsu catching him. Everyone who had witnessed, along with the two men, burst out into laughter.

On the other end of the room, Naraku crept down the stairs and spied secretly on them. With Jakotsu drunk in the arms of a man, as well as with his true preferences, a slight smirk grew across his face, "Abi will certainly have a field day with this one…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stars were blazing in the sky above the frigid ocean water; so bright even the Milky Way could be seen. Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked along the boat deck near the lifeboats, still giddy from the party and singing happily, "Docchi datte ii koto arisugiru kara. Nariyuki de kimetatte ii sa. Ashita wa ashita muri o shinakerya. Chigau sora hirakeru darou (Since there are far too many ways, I can decide how it will turn out, Tomorrow is a new day, if I don't waste it, Different heavens will open up.)."

Due to the alcohol intake they had moments before, they began to stumble with some of the words and broke down laughing. As they started walking towards the first class entrance, Jakotsu stopped short, not wanting the night to end so soon. The soft music from the ship's orchestra flowed from the doors as he grabbed hold of a davit and leaned back, staring up towards the sky, "Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless…"

Bankotsu turned to look at him as they both walked towards the rail, "They are such small people, Bankotsu… my crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in Kami's eyes… They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble… and someday the bubble is going to burst."

Before they knew it, their hands were touching ever so slightly. It was all either of them could feel, evening the cold night air. Bankotsu smiled slightly as he looked at the older man, "You're not one of them. There's been a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Uh huh. You got mailed to the wrong address."

Jakotsu laughed slightly, "I did, didn't I?" He then pointed towards the sky, "Look! A shooting star!"

They both stared up at it for a few moments before it disappeared. Bankotsu then grinned nostalgically, "That was a long one. My father used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

"I like that," Jakotsu grinned, "Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

They both looked at each other and noticed how close they actually were. It would be so easy to move a couple of inches to kiss. Their hearts raced so hard, they could've sworn anyone who happened to walk by would be able to hear it.

"What would you wish for?" Bankotsu's voice was almost a whisper.

Jakotsu eyes quivered slightly as he stared at him, but he pulled away with a saddened smile, "Something I can't have… Goodnight, Bankotsu. And thank you."

Without another word, he quickly left the rail and hurried through the first class doors. Bankotsu's eyes widened as he turned and watched him, "Jakotsu!!"

However, the doors had already slammed shut.

"_Jakotsu…_"

"_I'm sorry, Bankotsu_," Jakotsu thought as he rushed back to his room, "_I don't want to endanger our friendship by doing something stupid…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! End of chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. I've had a lot of things to attend to the past month. But I hope to get the next chapter up shortly. Please review and read onward when I post the next chapters.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Sunday April 14, 1912_

It was a bright clear day, sunlight splashing across the promenade. The scent of the ocean air flowed through the corridors.

Jakotsu and Abi sat with their private promenade in silence eating breakfast. Kagura poured them some tea and bowed as she took here leave at the wave of Abi's hand. Jakotsu, however, seemed lost as he stared out the open window towards the horizon. 

"I had hoped you would share the room with me last night," Abi spoke, breaking his train of though. 

"I was tired," Jakotsu responded flatly.

Abi's eyes became sharp, "Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting…"

Jakotsu jerked his head in her direction with shock, his spine stiffening, "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me… How typical."

"You will NEVER behave like that again, Jakotsu. Do you understand?"

Jakotsu clenched his fists on his lap, holding back his anger as much as possible, "I'm not some dog of yours that you could command. I'm your FIANCEE—" 

Abi then completely lost her patience. She quickly knocked the table over, sending the china crashing and shattering across the floor. She then towered over him, one hand gripping at the arm of the chair, the other at his neck.

"YES YOU ARE, AND MY HUSBAND!!" She completely exploded, her true nature showing, "My husband by practice if not by law, so you WILL respect me!! I will NOT be made a fool!! Is this in any way unclear??"

Without waiting for an answer, she stormed back to the main stateroom. Jakotsu sank into his chair, his heart racing and body trembling. Kagura quickly ran onto the promenade to his side, picking up the shards of china and looking to Jakotsu with sympathy. He knelt down to help her, but she stopped him, "Please, sir… It's alright."

"I'm sorry, Kagura… We just had a little… accident…"

Jakotsu moved around his room, getting dressed for the day. His heart ached from the earlier events and his head pounded. However, his mind trailed to the previous evening with Bankotsu, a grin slowly spreading across his face. 

His thoughts were then disrupted when his mother stormed into the room. He quickly turned around with a sharp glare, his voice somewhat cold, "Geez… Can't you even knock?"

Kaguya ignored the rhetorical question and approached her son, "You are never to see that boy again. I forbid it."

Jakotsu instantly knew who she was referring to, "Cut the shit, Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed." 

She quickly grabbed her son's arm tightly, inflicting slight pain as she forced him to look at her, "Jakotsu, this is NOT a game. Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone."

"Of course I know it's gone," Jakotsu snorted, "You remind me everyday."

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have to play… I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Abi. It will ensure our survival."

Jakotsu's rage kept building, "Then why don't YOU find a spouse?? How can you put this on my shoulders!?"

Kaguya's eyes leaked fear as she stared at her son, "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at auction… our memories scattered to the winds?? Don't be so selfish, Jakotsu."

"I'M being selfish!?"

"With the lifestyle you chose, it's the only option. End of discussion."

Jakotsu's body shook slightly with anger, but he took a deep breath, knowing there was nothing more he could say to persuade his mother to think otherwise, "… It's so unfair…"

"Life is unfair, and choices are never easy…"

Left in silence, Jakotsu slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.

Within the first class dining saloon, a divine service was being held. Many passengers sat in rows, singing to a hymn lead by the captain of the ship. Jakotsu's voice cracked slightly as he tried his best to keep his emotion hidden. Naraku stood towards the back of the room, keeping an eye on him. His attention was then trailed off to some commotion towards the entry doors. 

He could see Bankotsu being given a hard time by two stewards blocking the doorway. 

"Look, you, you're not supposed to be in here," one steward tried turning him away.

"I was just here last night," Bankotsu argued, "Don't you remember??"

"No. I do not."

Bankotsu then caught sight of Naraku walking towards him, "He'll tell you!"

Naraku shook his head, holding out forty dollars, "Ms. Abi Shimazu and Sir Orikasa continue to be most appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude." 

"Please, I don't want your money," Bankotsu refused, "I—"

"Also, they wanted me to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and you presence here is no longer appropriate."

Bankotsu leaned off to the side a bit, catching sight of Jakotsu who still had his back turned, "I just need to talk to Jakotsu for a—"

Naraku quickly cut him off, handing a twenty to each of the stewards, "Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Kusao gets back to where he belongs and that he stays there."

"Yes, sir," one of them agreed, "Come along, you."

Each of the stewards took hold of Bankotsu and hustled him out the door, never even knowing that anything was taking place. Abi and Kaguya nodded towards Naraku as the hymn came to an end. 

"_… O hear us when we cry to thee, for those in peril on the sea…_"

Bankotsu walked with determination along the deck, Inuyasha and Miroku following close behind. He quickly climbed the steps to B-deck and hopped the gate which separated 3rd class from 2nd class. 

"Bankotsu," Miroku tried to reason, "He's in another world. Forget about it. He closed the door on you."

Bankotsu shook his head, moving toward the all below the A-deck promenade, "It was them, not him… Hey, think you could give me a lift?"

Miroku sighed slightly and put his hands together, crouching down. Bankotsu stepped onto them and was lifted up, scrambling over the rail onto the first class deck. 

"He's not being logical," Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"That's Bankotsu for ya. The reckless youth."

Bankotsu quickly moved behind a large deck crane, spotting a hat and overcoat lying on a chair a short distance away from him. He quickly snatched the two items and put them on, trying to blend in the best he could. He planned to find Jakotsu at all costs. 

Jakotsu, Abi, and Kaguya walked along the deck with Mr. Andrews, getting a tour of the grand ship. Jakotsu remained silent, paying more attention to the water below more than anything else. Along the way, the wireless operator hustled around Andrews to the captain of the ship, handing him a small sheet of paper. 

"It's another ice warning, sir," the operator informed, "This one is from the Baltic."

"Thank you, Sparks," the captain acknowledged with a nod, placing the notice into his pocket. 

Kaguya glanced towards Captain Smith with a somewhat uneasy look splattered across her face. Smith simply smiled with reassurance, "Oh, not to worry. It's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit."

Andrews scowled slightly before motioning the group towards the door. As they continued on, Jakotsu overheard two of the crewmen talking behind him.

"Did we ever find those binoculars for the look outs?"

"Haven't seen them since Southampton…"

Jakotsu then returned his attention to Andrews as they walked along the boat deck. He then posed a thought in his head, speaking up, "Um… Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned… Forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard…"

"About half, actually," Andrews responded, "Jakotsu, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take and extra row of boats here. But it was thought… by some… that the deck would look too cluttered. So, I was over-ruled."

Abi then slapped the side of one of the lifeboats, "It's a waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship."

"Sleep soundly, young Jakotsu. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's got all the lifeboats you need."

As they continued to walk along the deck, a man turned from the rail and walked up behind the group, tapping Jakotsu's arm slightly. Jakotsu jumped slightly from surprise and turned around, seeing Bankotsu. The younger man motioned for him to follow away from the group toward a door which he held open. Jakotsu walked in without a word, Bankotsu closing the door behind them and glancing out the rippled window to make sure no one had seen. 

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu spoke softly, "… This is impossible… I can't see you…"

He tried to walk away, but the younger man quickly stopped him and had him look at him, "Jakotsu, you're no picnic… You're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazing person I've ever known and—"

"Bankotsu, please—"

"No wait. Let me try to get this out… Every since I met you… I… I don't know. I've felt feelings that I've never felt before. And for a man, no less. But it doesn't matter. To me, you're amazing. I know that I'm not up to your standards, but… I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright…"

Jakotsu's eyes stung as tears threatened to fall, "You're making this so very hard… I'll be fine. Really…"

"I don't think so… They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're going to die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire within you is going to burn out…"

"… It's not up to you to save me, Bankotsu…"

"You're right… Only you can do that."

"Please, Bankotsu… I have to go back… For both our sakes, just leave me alone…"

Jakotsu quickly slipped away from the younger man and walked out the door, leaving Bankotsu behind with a slight frown.

Jakotsu sat on a divan in the first class lounge, listening to Kaguya converse with a few other women as they sipped tea. He remained silent and still like a porcelain figurine, various thoughts flowing through his mind. 

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice," Kaguya gossiped, "Not to mention the tux and dresses for the wedding… Let me tell you what and odyssey that has been."

"_Shut up…_" Jakotsu thought in his mind. 

He turned his attention away, spotting a woman with her child, teaching them correct posture and etiquette. It disgusted him. As he lifted the teacup to his lips, his hand trembled slightly with anger, then deliberately spilled some of the tea on himself, "Damn…"

"Jakotsu?" Kaguya shifted her attention to him for a moment. 

"How clumsy of me," Jakotsu faked, "Please excuse me. I'm going to go clean off."

He then quickly made his way out of the lounge, leaving his mother staring questionably. 

Bankotsu stood at the bow of the ship, leaning on the rail and looking out on the horizon as the sun was beginning to set. The chilling ocean air brushed along his face and helped him clear his mind a bit. However, a soft voice caught him off guard. 

"… Hello, Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu quickly turned around to see Jakotsu standing there, a soft grin apparent and his cheeks slightly pink from the chilled air. His black hair draped over his sparkling eyes as he looked at the younger man, "I changed my mind."

Bankotsu smiled, taking a step towards him. Jakotsu smiled softly, "Inuyasha said you might be up—"

"Shhh… Come here," Bankotsu spoke softly, holding out his hand.

Jakotsu smiled warmly, stepping forward and accepting his gesture. Within a moment, they were even close enough to kiss, causing the older man to blush slightly. Bankotsu grinned before speaking once again, "Close your eyes…"

Jakotsu did as he was told, closing his eyes as Bankotsu made his way behind him, placing his hands on his waist. He guided him along the rail before lifting him up slightly until he was steadily balanced on one of the bars, pressing his body against the other to keep him safe. Softly, he moved his hands along the older man's arms and slowly spread them out as if to create wings. Once he was still, he released him and returned his hands to the other's hips, stepping onto the rail as well.

"Do you trust me?" Bankotsu's voice was soft.

"I trust you," Jakotsu responded. 

"Ok… Open them." 

Jakotsu gasped at the sight before him. There was nothing in his vision but water, almost as if the ship had disappeared and they were soaring through the sky. The Atlantic rolled beneath him as they moved toward the crimson sky. 

"I'm flying!" Jakotsu couldn't believe it. Around Bankotsu, everything was right with the world. Everything was perfect.

Bankotsu smiled at him, pressing his body slightly closer to other man. He pressed his cheek lightly against his ear and sang softly, "You're here, there's nothing I fear…"

Jakotsu smiled softly as he felt Bankotsu's hands move from his waist up along his side out to his arms, soon tangling his fingers with his own. He could feel himself surrendering to the younger man, leaning back against his chest. Bankotsu took in his sweet scent slightly as the other turned his face towards him, their lips barely touching. The older man lowered his arms, causing the other to wrap his arms around his waist from behind. 

Before they knew it, their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. Jakotsu then gave in completely, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss, surrendering to Bankotsu, to the emotion, to the inevitable. The same went for the younger man as the kiss became more and more passionate. 

Jakotsu felt so warm in his embrace. Was this what love felt like? No… He had only known him for a couple days… Yet he felt as if he knew him for his entire life. This man with the long braided hair; this man with the soft tan skin… He indeed had fallen deeply in love…

Author's note: Sorry the major delay. College is very time consuming. R&R please, and check out future chapters 


End file.
